reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis and Mary
Early life Queen Mary of Scotland, and Prince Francis of France met when they were both around 6 years old. They were introduced at French Court . Two years later Mary was forced to leave Scotland after an assassination attempt on her life was made by the English. After that Mary had spend six years protected in a convent. Season 1 That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding, Francis watched Mary dancing with her Ladies-in-Waiting. Hours later, Francis apologized for his behavior, but it was not long before they were fighting again. Francis told Mary they would only marry if it was right for France, and their feelings had nothing to do with it. They next day the couple made up once more. They almost shared their first kiss but didn't. * Snakes in the Garden Days later in The Throne Room Queen Catherine and King Henry were talking about their 2nd son future wife. Francis was ordered to go and show respect to the young Lady Madeleine who would be arriving soon, and Mary invited herself along. Hours later Francis wakes the sleeping Mary up, as they arrived at the harbor. They are both stop when sight of a large English war ship is before them. Francis orders Mary and Prince Charles back to the castle as he believes they are under attack. Sebastian rides up and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They'd sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead to court to explain the situation already. At Court Mary is talking with the Simon Westbrook, who frustrated he when he questions why she isn't already married to Prince Francis. Mary's greeted by Francis who smooth’s out the situations between the three of them. When they are alone he tells Mary that Simon is only doing this to see her reactions, so she cannot react. Instead, Francis offers his hand for a dance. The next day Mary and Francis are talking to each other while watching a blindfolded Charles and Madeleine play a game. Mary points to Charles, saying he's not listening to Madeleine, but Francis insists, Madeleine isn't speaking loud enough. Their conversation becomes heated when Mary relays the information about Colin, saying it was someone from Court in a high position. Francis becomes angry with her when she suggested it might be his mother. After heading back to her room early, Mary runs screaming for help after a servant girl seemingly dies in her chambers. Francis arrives to help, and Mary tells him about the secret passageways in her room, suggesting someone came in her room that way. After the English envoy is questioned but comes up clean. That night, Francis informs her of Colin's death, and Mary admits she is scared for her life from his mother, so will be retuning to Scotland. Later Francis apologizes for his earlier actions. Mary tells him that she is positive his mother is behind everything, and Francis promises he believes her and that they will deal with his mom and the English together. * Kissed Weeks later, Mary requests that King Henry send her country soldiers to help stop the English. Henry will only agree to send supplies as he doesn’t want to waste his men. Mary tries to change his mind, asking for 8, then 6 companies of men, to which Henry politely changes the subject. Mary walks away frustrated and Francis promises he'll talk with his father. That evening Francis and Mary begin a proper ballroom dance as he tries to explain himself, but are interrupted by Tomás of Portugal. Francis moved back to stand with his brother as seductive Portuguese music plays. There is a lot of touching and spinning around before it ends, leaving Francis angry. Francis finds Mary at the Boating Party to tells her the good news. He got her 6 companies of men for Scotland. Francis admits she may still be better off with Tomás as he doesn't know when they will marry, but admits she would rather have hope with him. The next morning Francis is explaining the battle strategies they have in place for Scotland. Their attention is draw outside, as they both look out the window and see a seriously injured Bash. He is rushed to the infirmary, and Nostradamus puts him to sleep with herbs. In the hallway Henry tells his son that what happened to Bash is his fault. Mary goes after him and tries to console him, but he's too upset over his brother. He tells her to wed Tomás as he can no longer help her. He kisses her goodbye and tells her she must do what is right for her country. *'Royal Blood' Over a month later, Francis is in Paris with Lola. Francis thinking he had been dethroned, slept with Lola. Mary was at the castle with Sebastian planning their wedding. The two did not see each other, but their names were brought up in conversation with Lola andBash respectively. *'Consummation' 2 months later, Francis returned to French Court behind Lola, who tells everyone they had ran into each other in Paris. The two ex-lovers have an awkward conversation, having not seen each other in months. Frances tells Mary, he's only back to save his mother. Hoping they could both leave and be exiled. He wasn't looking to, or wanting to stay around for Mary and Sebastian's wedding. Francis was later informed by his mother that he and Mary could now wed as Nostradamus's Predictions had now changed for whatever reason. Francis rode out to find Mary and his brother, but they got into a fight with each other over Mary, and Mary herself broke them apart. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's visions had changed, and they could now be together. Bash asked Mary to be with him. Mary stayed quiet, not sure what to do. In the throne room, Henry informed everyone, that Mary Tudor, Queen of England was dead. This meant Mary had to decide to marry one of his sons that night. Mary saw Francis and ran towards him. She kissed him and said she loved him, and picked him. She showed him the empty piece of paper and explained how his mother had helped her decide. They could now be together, happy and forever. Francis didn't understand the empty paper but kissed Mary back anyway. She then begged Francis to keep Sebastian safe, she didn't want him punished because he reached for the crown. Francis promised he would. Both ignoring the fact, that Bash was only in that situation because of Mary. Before his wedding, Francis' paid a little visit to his brother. Banishing him unofficially from Court. In the Church, everyone gathered for the Royal wedding. Francis stood at the front, waiting for Mary to walk down. Music began and everyone looked to the doors. Queen Mary of Scott was dressed in a gorgeous, long flowing, hand-made wedding dress. She walked down the steps with her ladies five paces behind her. The young couple looked at each other with loving eyes. They smiled at each other as they both looked forward towards the priest. They kneeled before him as they signed the legal documents of their marriage certificate. Hours later, the consummated their vows in front of nobles, including Bash. *'Dirty Laundry' 2 months later, the newlyweds were heading back from their honeymoon. Frances asked why his wife looked so troubled and promised that his mother would no longer be an obstacle for them. When the subject of Bash was brought up, Mary said how she hoped he was safe and would find happiness. Francis ignored her comment and brought up how he couldn't wait to start a family with her. Back at Court, Mary was with her ladies when Catherine interrupted the little reunion, sweet as ever, and exclaimed how happy she was to have them back at court. She then told them she needed a word with her son in private. That evening they had a small spat. He was annoyed with her trying to find out where Bash had gone. Mary come clean and admitted Bash had been in their room. She asked him if he had tried to have him killed. Francis was insulted and asked if she thought he would ever do such a thing. He explained, as the next King of France he could plant witnesses, stories, and testaments, but none of it mattered if she didn't believe. He ended the conversation with a threat for Bash. That night they went to bed annoyed with each other. Dirty Laundry. Weeks later, Mary was watching Lola and Count Philipe Nardin a servant girl offers her some food, a pomegranate tart. Wanting to be helpful she tells Mary that her sister ate 10 a day and within a month was pregnant. Francis intervened and told Mary that she was just wanted to see them happy and pregnant. As both their nations did. Francis then requests a dance from his wife. The Darkness. Francis was walking with Mary and the topic of Philipe Nardin came up again. He explains how he doesn't think Philipe is the best match as he prefers the company of men to women while in bed. Francis confesses that he'd been talking to Lola about it too and this infuriates Mary. She asks if they were confiding in each other and Francs admits they slept together in Paris, and Mary tells him she had her suspicions. Later, Mary sees candles surrounding her room. Francis is there and says he was a fool for not offering one to his own wife. Mary brings up the subject of him and Lola and says that she has forgiven them both. They begin to make out and Mary tells them that it is not the right time. She tells him how she appreciates how hard he has been trying to give her a baby'. Francis tells her that he doesn't make love to her to have a baby; He wants a baby because he loves her. The Darkness. * Toy Soldiers The Duke of Guise arrived and was greeted by Francis and his niece Queen Mary. To no surprise, the King, and Queen of France had not come to welcome him. He was not surprised given how they left things, and the two younger royals not to bother with niceties towards him, as he is not interested. He also let them knew, that he already knew King Henry was unstable. * Long Live The King Queen Mary Tudor died and named her younger sister, Princess Elizabeth the new Queen of England. Mary Stuart wrote a letter to Queen Elizabeth, stating that she wanted peace with her cousin and her country, and for that, she's willing to relinquish her claim on England forever. For if Mary Stuart staked her claim, thousands of people would die to try and make it good. Either Elizabeth or Mary Stuart would end up losing their heads. Mary Stuart was content with being the Queen of Scotland and future Queen of France. King Henry said they'd take time to celebrate Calais, but mobilization had already begun. He wants to attack England within the week, and slay Queen Elizabeth and put Mary on the throne.}} Season 2 * Forbidden The Duke of Guise's high treason agents the crown is covered up in light of his murder. King Antoine, King Francis, Queen Mary, Queen Catherine, Marie de Guise, Louis Condé and Lady Lola all attend his funeral. Season 3 Extreme Measures Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blame him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. In A Clearing King Francis and Queen Mary are talking about the state of Scotland. Mary tells him she was going to reinstate my half brother James Stuart, a Protestant. A he is both religiously tolerant and loyal to her. So much so, that his own Protestant supporters ousted him when he refused to turn on her with Queen Elizabeth. Stating Scotland knows she could easily appoint a Catholic regent, and they'd be foolish to defy her. Assuming, of course, James wants to be reinstated. But Mary plan on writing him a very convincing letter. Mary decided to give up her claim for herslef, and for Scotland. To give James a fighting chance to rule as regent, in a time of peace, not war. And if James ruled Scotland well, Mary would never have to go home, and stay with Francs. King Francis tells Queen Mary that he is dying. They share a last dance together in front of King of Navarre he demands a meeting. However, Francis is very weak and Mary ends up leading the dance instead. The Hound and the Hare James Stuart write Mary Stuart a letter. News of Elizabeth's response to French troops being withdrawn from Scotland, she has withdrawn her troops as well. A moment of peace in Scotland, possible due to King Francis's death. Strange Bedfellow Mary Stuart and Robert Dudley are courting each toher in France. Mary shoots an arrow, directly in the middle of her targed. Robert tells her it is impressive, asking where she learn to shoot like that. Mary tells him, her late husband. He thought it was a skill that would serve her well. She adds, it's funny,the two of them on a date. Both knowing they've already had their one true loves. Clips The Lamb and the Slaughter - Lost the baby.gif Francis and Mary.gif Three Queens Two Tigers.gif Extreme Measures 1.gif Extreme Measures 3.gif Extreme Measures 5.gif In A Clearing.gif IN A claring.gif A clearing.gif Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Notes * Nostradamus made a Prediction about Francis and Mary that follows them throughout the series. - If Francis and Mary wed, it will cost young Francis' his life. Pilot. * Queen Mary was briefly engaged to Tomás of Portugal, when Prince France could not help Scotland, from being invaded by England. Kissed. Hearts and Minds. * Prince Francis had an open affir with Olivia D'Amencourt while formally engaged to Queen Mary. A Chill in the Air. Chosen. Left Behind. * Mary Stuart had her first kiss with Prince Francis when they were 15. Kissed. * Mary lost her virginity to Francis at 16. Left Behind. * Queen Mary married Prince Francis in a lavish wedding ceremony. Consummation. * Became King and Queen of France after King Francis' Coronation. Coronation. * Pregnant with Francis' child, but lost it soon after. he Lamb and the Slaughter. * Mary was raped by two Protestant extremists, when they couldn't murder King Francis. Acts of War. * Francis ordered the death of 21 Protestants for the rape of Queen Mary.Mercy * Mary began to have feelings for, followed by an affair with Louis Condé. Getaway.Condé and Mary. * Have had many sexual encounters together. Left Behind. Consummation. Coronation.The Lamb and the Slaughter.Three Queens, Two Tigers.In A Clearing.. In-between Mary's affair with Louis Condé Getaway.Condé and Mary. and Francis' one night with Lady Amelie. Tasting Revenge Historical Notes * Mary Stuart was born December 8, 1542 and became Queen on December 14, when she was 6 days old. * Queen Mary was actually 5'11, and a redhead. * Mary was briefly engaged to Prince Edward of England when she was 6 months old, and for an even shorter time was considered for King Philip's first son, Don Carlos who was 4 years her junior. * April 4, 1558 Mary knowingly signed The Crown Matrimonial a secret agreement bequeathing Scotland and her claim to England to the French crown if she died without heirs. Her and Prince Francis partook in a secret wedding ceremony. * Francis and Mary's public wedding took place on 24 of April in 1558 at the Church of Notre Dame in Paris. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Mary and Francis are the following: • King Francis • Queen Mary • Mary and Francis' Wedding • King Francis' Coronation References }} Category:Relationship Category:Couple Category:Together Category:Married